1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, relates generally to the field of scent diffusers, and more specifically toward a new method of diffusing scent that uses dry technology cartridges that are housed inside the diffuser and the scent diffused through the immediate proximity through an actuator that can be a fan that is electrically powered or through the direct application of heat or both.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scent diffusers are used to provide environmental ambience through the use of scents. This can be accomplished with scented candies, incense and oil burners. Other prior art systems for scent diffusion typically involve a glass vessel filed with liquid fragranced oil that is diffused by heating a ceramic wick through an electric current.